Missing Son
by saraki22
Summary: The Yondaime lived, but his son is missing.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related. I just use the work for entertainment value.

Author's Note: I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with this if anything. It is just an idea that would not leave. If anyone would like to use this story idea or has some idea to add let me know.

Four years had passed since the Kyuubi attack. The night when the Sandaime Hokage knocked him out in order to take his place in sealing the fox demon into his son. The message the Sandaime left behind was simple, "Your son and Konoha will need you." The four years weren't easy, he had to keep the village prospering while he took care of his son. He had to make decisions on which he should spend more time on, doing paperwork or helping his son with his kunai. He had to force himself not to cut down everyone who ever scowled, yelled or harassed his son when he was not around. In short he had to balance between being a dad and being a leader.

Tonight was one of the more trying nights of the last four years. Kumo had sent a delegation for peace talks to end the small border wars that were occurring between them. The Yondaime accepted the delegation and everything appeared to be going well. At least until the head of the Hyuuga Clan killed the Kumo ambassador for kidnapping his daughter. Now Kumo was threatening war unless they turned over the man responsible for their ambassador's murder. He truly could not believe that the Raikage thought he could get away with such a proclamation, his ambassador was caught red handed violating several terms of the meeting. However Konoha was in a unique position, they had just recovered to their active shinobi strength since the Kyuubi attack and had little in the way of reserves. This meant that if a prolonged war was fought Konoha would likely be on the losing side.

This meant he had just come from a very long and tiring meeting with both his official and unofficial advisers. The meeting resulted in nothing, they were deadlocked in what should happen. A third wanted to placate Kumo to avoid war, a third wanted to strike immediately for the treaty violation and another third wanted to negotiate with Kumo. All had logical arguments for their position and all had logical arguments against the others. Minato finally had enough and ended the meeting saying they would reconvene in the mourning.

When his home finally came into view his spirits lifted. He would finally be able to retreat to his sanctuary from the hassles of the world. With the blessed thought of a good nights sleep he picked up his pace, then when he was about to enter his home nothing happened. The problem was something should have happened, the Anbu he placed to guard his son did not meet him at the door. Dread spread through his body. Without another pause he opened the door and rushed through his house towards his son's room. Along the way he saw the remnants of battle. Kunai and shuriken littered the walls, bodies still bleeding from grievous wounds. None of that mattered to him however, he had to make sure Naruto was all right.

After an eternity to him passed Minato reach his son's room. Their were more bodies and here than anywhere else. Tearing through the doorway the Yondaime yelled, "Naruto! Naruto!"

Three hours later another meeting was taking place. This time the along with the advisers was the head of the Konoha Military Police, the Anbu Commander, and Konoha Hospital Chief of Medicine. "Annalists of the crime scene indicate as few as twelve and as many as fifteen high level ninja entered and battled inside the Hokage residence. Ten of the assailants are dead, three of the five Konoha Anbu are as well and the other two were severely injured. The jutsu and equipment used by the assailants were from multiple villages so we don't know who perpetrated this." The Uchiha Head kept his voice level but his eyes were smoldering with anger. One of those critically injured Anbu was his oldest son Itachi. Not only was he worried about Itachi he was angry at the failure at prevent the kidnapping.

The Uchiha Clan was slowly being excluded from the rest of the village do to their isolation and many were becoming increasingly frustrated. When the Yondaime, a man the Uchiha respected and liked, selected Itachi for Anbu and later as one of his son's guard it showed the Yondaime valued their strength. The kidnapping of Naruto, regardless of how some felt about the boy, was slap in the face of the Uchiha Clan's pride. And now Uchiha Fugaku was just itching for some retaliation.

"The injured Anbu are still in critical condition," the Hospital Director announced. "Both were barely alive do to chakra exhaustion, blood loss and internal injuries. If they make through the night, they should recover but we won't know for until they come out of surgery."

"Konoha is currently in lock down," the Anbu Commander added. "No one is entering or leaving and absolutely everywhere is being searched. If Naruto is still in Konoha we will find him."

"And if he is not found then what?" Koharu asked. "What will we do then?"

"We'll search the entire world if necessary," Minato answered. His voice was filled with a cold fury that no one had ever heard from him before. "I will not rest until my son is back with me."


End file.
